


When Riven gets bored

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Riven really likes Beatrix's red hair.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	When Riven gets bored

"Let me make this clear, you want me to let you braid my hair when you've never combed a girl's hair before in your life" Beatrix said looking at Riven with serious doubt through the mirror.

He sighed, they had been like this for five minutes. It wasn't like he could cause permanent damage to her hair, he wasn't a fairy of any kind so burning her hair or something like that was not possible. "Will you let me do it or not? It's not like we have anything better to do."

She averted her eyes, taking the brush in her hand and holding it out to him in invitation. "If you give me a tug I will hit you"

Riven smiled excitedly and got out of bed, taking the brush from her hand and standing behind her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I would never dare to damage that beautiful hair of yours"

She smiled slightly, it was the first time that someone other than herself fixed her hair. Her father had never been very good at fixing her hair, the most he could do was a low ponytail, so in the end she had to learn how to fix her hair. "So what was this sudden interest in my hair for?"

He placed one hand on her shoulder to steady himself and with the other began to brush her hair, being extra careful with possible knots. "I don't know, you always have these complicated hairstyles, don't get me wrong, they look great on you, and your hair looks so soft, but it can't be very comfortable to wear all day, so I wanted to do it for you. Why? Is it confusing to you that a boy could be interested in a girl thing? "

She raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror without wanting to interrupt his work, it turns out that it's quite pleasant to let someone else brush your hair, and said.   
"First of all, taking care of your hair is not a girl thing, and second, you are full of surprises, I like it"

Riven laughed and once her hair was straight and knot-free, he looked over the table for a hair tie. Beatrix raised her arm in the air showing him the hair tie on her wrist and he took the hair tie of her looking at her hair as if it were a strange puzzle.

"Do you need a little help?" She asked, noticing his dilemma.

"Yes, please" He answered a little embarrassed.

Beatrix took a section of her hair and began to braid it slowly, showing him how to do it. Once he got the hang of it, he put her hair back behind her shoulders and began to braid her hair with great concentration and she secretly smiled, enjoying the moment, she did not know that an act as daily as combing her hair could be so intimate.


End file.
